Black Eyes
by i'm-a-painted-w-h-o-r-e
Summary: TITLE: Black Eyes SUMMARY: Reader has Dean's son but decides not to tell him that she's had him yet. AUTHOR: XVII CHARACTERS: Dean Winchester x Reader WORD COUNT: 1296 WARNINGS: dean thinks the moc has spread to his son AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is a one shot


TITLE: Black Eyes  
SUMMARY: Reader has Dean's son but decides not to tell him that she's had him yet.  
AUTHOR: XVII  
CHARACTERS: Dean Winchester x Reader  
WORD COUNT: 1296  
WARNINGS: dean thinks the moc has spread to his son  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is a one shot  
h

"I still feel like i should call dean." Cas said lowly on the opposite ends of the hospital room. He's wearing his usual slacks, white dress shirt with a blue tie and his signature trench coat. Looking at your medical whiteboard.

You looked up from your son, whom you still haven't named yet. You weren't sure what would suit him and that Dean would love. He's sleeping on your bare shoulder with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

"No." you whispered "He's busy with Cain stuff and I don't want to bother him." Castiel furrows his eyebrows at you and walks closer. "He will be upset when he finds out we didn't tell him." You roll your eyes and slide the baby off your shoulder and into his glass basket thing. You look at Cas and hold out your hand asking for his help up. He walks forward and grabs your right elbow and puts his arm around your waist. You put your weight on him and shuffle towards the bathroom door. Once in you push away from Cas and he pulls you back to him. You close your eyes and put your lips into a thin line and turn your head to him, "Cas, please let me pee on my own. I am a big girl." He lets go immediately and apologizes and then proceeds to walk back to the visitors couch.

You slide open the bathroom door and slowly walk back to the bed. You look at castiel while carefully lowering yourself onto the bed "Who are you texting?" Castiel looks up at you for a second then turns back to his phone. "Sam, he's asking if i'm taking your for walks. I don't understand, he still thinks you're pregnant and in pain. Why would i make you walk to be in more pain?" You laugh and adjust your pillow "It helps with the giving birth thing, kinda speeds it along." His eyes furrow even more and he puts his index finger and the tip of his thumb and thoughtfully places it on his chin. "I don't know how to explain it but it's science." He looks around and slumps down in the chair.

He's been staring at the ceiling when he looks at you and the baby. Your boy is drinking from a bottle. You deciding on bottle feeding because it's more convenient with help and the baby won't eat as often through the day meaning you get rest and more down time to pee when you want.

"What are you going to name him? John?" You look up and back at the boy and say "No, John didn't really like me. He thought i distracted and held him back or whatever. Dean and I dated behind his back." He sat up and put his elbows on his knees. "Now, why would you date in secret?" You sighed and looked over to Castiel "Dean couldn't defy his father to that point. Always wanted to be the soldier-son." You shake your head at the memory and chuckle. "What about your dad?" You put your son on your shoulder and pat his back repeatedly waiting for him to burp. "Never met him." You reply lowly. "I can relate." Castiel laid down "You must have an idea." You look at the baby again trying to see if it fits him. "I like Liam but i'm not sure if he's a Liam." Castiel puts his hands on his face and groans "They are what you name them. Call him Liam and get this over with." Sasstiel.

You came home 3 days later and with Cas' help everything ran smoothly and a week later Dean is coming home. You made Cas swear that he wouldn't tell a soul. You had landed on Liam Matthew Winchester. He had Dean's hair color and had black eyes, the color hasn't set in yet. It was mostly gonna be brown, you had hoped he would get Dean's eyes. So far Liam has been dressed in clothes loved ones have given you and dean throughout your pregnancy, and you wouldn't doubt Sam and Dean would come home with more. At the moment you've been talking to Li about his dad. He stared at you when you talked and would wave around his arms trying to shake off his mittens.

When the bunker door closed and you heard cheers of "We're home!" you swaddled Liam in his teal blanket and walked him over to the study/living area. You heard them talking to Castiel but you didn't hear him so you assumed Castiel was keeping his promise. Dean's back is to you and Sam isn't paying attention to you but to Castiel wondering why he's giving the silent treatment.

You stalk towards dean and say "Hey Daddy." He turns around looking at you with a smirk but immediately looks at the baby in your hands. Sam is looking at Liam too. "Is that-?" Sam didn't bother with the rest of his sentence. Dean has taken the baby in his arms and is snuggling him under his chin. "Sammy, that's your nephew, Liam." you cooed. Sam was smiling so big and raced around the table to hover over dean's shoulders. Dean held him close to his chest.

"When?" You looked away and stepped a little further from Dean, Sam tries to put his arms under Deans as if asking to hold him. "August 2nd." Dean immediately glares at you "A WEEK?!" You put your hands up in defense and walk a few more steps backwards ready to explain. Dean places Liam in Sam's arms and Sam is too focused on the baby to listen to you both.

Trying not to trip over your words you say "You were busy and wouldn't have made it. I had Cas," he glared at Castiel and looks back at you inching toward you. "I wanted to surprise you. I didn't want to make a fuss." His eyes drop in annoyance and he wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead. "7 days is too long." you snuggle into him and breathe him in. Leather and musk.

"Uh, Y/N, why are his eyes black? His iris' are black, but the outside is white." Sam is staring at Liam and Dean lets go of you and rushes over to Sam to have another look. "The mark of Cain? I did this to him? My son." He starts to put his hand over his face and leans over the back of the chair. You walk to Sam and grab Liam. You get him from Sam and smile at Liam. "Dean, his eye color is still changing. They're probably gonna be brown. Even if they're not my mom said my dad's eyes were black. Its rare but non-demon related." Dean sighs in relief and laughs walking right behind you. He puts an arm around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder that didn't have a baby bib.

Dean opens his mouth to speak, "What's his full name?" Castiel walks up with Sam and is looking over at Liam and speaks up for you "She spent a day and a half trying to decide but it's Liam Matthew Winchester." Dean looks at you, his grin far from fading, he kisses you softly. "I love it." He takes him and sits down at the table and just stares at him. "Talk to him, he likes it. Let him know your voice. Dean laughs "My boy. My baby. I'll teach you how to flirt but it's your job to find someone as great as i did." You and Sam share a smile. Dean has his hope for a life again. Sam towers over you and engulfs you in a hug.


End file.
